


The Spaceman in Our Dreams

by Burnthawkwings



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnthawkwings/pseuds/Burnthawkwings
Summary: "And you weren't there to save him from himself."





	The Spaceman in Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and sad  
> Tweek's POV

_I left you with my heart but you broke it every day. No matter how many nights I spent staying awake at staring at the plastic stars dotting my ceiling, remembering the times we had spent together. When you still loved me. Though here I am, heart shattered as you stepped on it. Walked all over me like I was nothing more than trash of your past that you would rather forget because no matter how many stars I’ve wished on you’ll never know how much I’ve loved you, Tweek._

_-The Spaceman in our dreams, Craig Tucker_

You feel your heart rate quickening as you found the small note tapped to his bedroom door, he never took off the stickers you put up. Bile rises in your throat as you push up the door, yet he isn’t there. But the attic latch is undone? You swallow the tears as you pull down the ladder, it’s dark. You’ll need to turn on the light. Though it’s in the attic itself. Your body trembling as you make the short climb, turing and flicking on the light. His shadow is still as it’s lifted off the ground. You slowly turn, eyes wide with fear and pain as they land upon the faded blue orbs. You choke on a sob as you fall to your knees, force shaking the floor. He slightly sways, almost tauntingly. Lifeless he hangs there, eyes appearing to watch you. Your chest tightens and you can’t stand to look at his form. It’s too much. He’s gone. _And you weren’t there to save him from himself._


End file.
